


Save A Kiss

by grimeysociety



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Darcy Lewis, Bisexual Wanda Maximoff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Pride, M/M, Shower Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: Darcy's crush on Wanda is out of control, and denying her feelings isn't going to work anymore, especially during Pride.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes & Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97





	Save A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Wanda deserves all the love. 🌈😊

_Don't know how you do it_   
_You're always striking the match_   
_And I think I'm gonna burn now_   
_But then you touch me like that_   
**\- "Save A Kiss" by Jessie Ware**

“Would you _stop_ doing that?”

Bucky was scratching his nose again, breaking Darcy’s concentration as she tried to keep the little paint stripes on the apples of his cheeks straight. He furrowed his brows and sipped his ice coffee.

“Smash or pass,” he murmured, and Darcy made a show of leaning back and inspecting him, tapping the end of her little paint brush against her tooth.

She rolled her eyes, dropping the act.

“All day every day, honey, you know that,” she murmured, returning to her work, picking up a little green to work on the third line on each side.

She was trying to paint Bucky’s face with two mini gay pride flags. She hadn’t done anything with face paint since college, so you could say she was rusty, but that wasn’t why her tummy was flipping in anticipation. She broke the silence eventually, murmuring:

“Do I get a little drunk, or very drunk today?”

“There’s a difference with you?” Bucky muttered, and she shot him a deadpan stare.

She looked away, picking up more paint. Bucky was sitting on a stool at the kitchen island, leaning his elbow on it. Darcy hadn’t got ready for the parade yet, and they only had another twenty minutes before the others were meant to show up. Darcy had come over early to psyche Bucky up, but he was staying his quiet self for the most part, sipping in silence.

“Smash or pass,” she said to him, without meeting his eye.

She’d told him about the game last month and now they were constantly saying it to everyone’s confusion. Bucky was gay and Darcy was his best friend, his quasi little sister.

“Look at me,” he said, and she did, smirking. “Pass. Pass…”

She turned her head to the side, posing, again and again with a pout.

“Pass, pass, pass –”

“Dude, what the hell?” she said, crinkling her face in irritation.

“Smash,” he said with a chuckle, and Darcy began to giggle, smacking his arm.

She went back to work, painting careful little lines. She felt his eyes watching her as she worked, their eyes meeting as he sipped more coffee.

“You gonna pretend you’re straight today?” he murmured, and Darcy tilted her head back, her mouth opening to object. “Around Wanda?”

“Excuse me? Since when?” she finally threw back, after a moment to recover.

Bucky didn’t seem like he was bothering with arguing with her today, sipping.

“Girl, you’re gay.”

“I’m – I’m _not_ ,” Darcy said, laughing a little. She rose the paintbrush before putting it down again, scoffing. “You’re not the sassy, gay best friend today. And I’m not gay, or even bi –”

“Darcy,” Bucky began, but she cut him off.

“I’ve seen you _fully_ retract your jaw as your soul left your body when people have asked if you’re gay.”

“That’s because it’s usually some punk twelve year-old in the middle of a crowd, not their fuckin’ business–”

“Okay, Sergeant I Was Sleeping With My Commanding Officer The Entire Time, calm down,” Darcy said, putting up a hand. “And I’m not… whatever with Wanda.”

“Okay, okay,” Bucky muttered, dropping his voice. “You’re always telling me it’s not a crime anymore, so…”

Darcy’s face had already gone pink at the mention of Wanda. She gave a little sigh, glancing away at her little palette of paints, hesitating to speak. She avoided his eyes for a few seconds to gather herself, since she hadn’t said any of this out loud before.

“I… I don’t even know how I’d try to figure that out, Buck,” she murmured. “I’m pretty sure she’s straight, so that’d be totally humiliating if I used today to mess that up.”

Bucky scoffed. “She ain’t straight, either.”

“Why, is your gaydar going crazy?” Darcy muttered, starting on a second layer of blue paint.

“Nah, ‘cause she told me,” he said, and Darcy stopped, staring at him. “The amount of shit I hear from women about themselves is starting to get to me. I don’t ask to know this shit –”

“When did she tell you?”

“After you said that we’d all be going to the parade. It’s her first, too.”

Darcy’s mind was reeling. Had she been ignoring signals from Wanda the entire time? She hadn’t considered she was that dense. She finished painting Bucky’s face and took a video, his eyes narrowing at her as she did a slow circle around him.

She heard the front door open as she was in the bedroom changing and felt her heartbeat pick up speed, the nerves setting in once more.

Her outfit was for the stifling heat, but now she kept thinking she should have gone for something cuter. Shorts and a tank top were fine, even if they were kind of boring.

She kept fiddling with her hair as she stepped out, shutting the spare room’s door behind her, and slipped down the hallway and into the living room, where everyone had gathered.

“You drinking Lewis?” Sam said, and she nodded.

She was handed a red cup and took a sip, regretting it immediately, but she was glad that Wanda hadn’t arrived yet to witness her try not to retch. Nat smirked at her and Darcy put up a hand in a half-wave, lingering by Bucky’s side. Steve and Sam were chatting by the balcony.

“What is in this?” Darcy said, and Natasha grinned wider.

“Better not to ask.”

“It’s either got too little or too much of something,” Darcy murmured, looking down at her cup, giving it a sniff. Her nose wrinkled and she passed it wordlessly to Bucky.

She wasn’t any better prepared when Wanda walked in, wearing blue wings so she resembled a Ulysses butterfly. Darcy always felt it was too cruel how Wanda smiled like she wasn’t the most beautiful girl Darcy had ever seen. It was enough to make her want to be blackout drunk, the heat rising in her cheeks when Wanda came over to hug her.

That was no big deal to her, because she’d moved onto Nat fast, and then Bucky, who was staring at Darcy pointedly, sipping the cup of mystery drink.

“Are we gonna get going now?” Sam said, joining them with Steve. “The parade already started –”

“I’m sorry, I was trying to figure out my stupid wings,” Wanda said, looking over at Darcy, who shook her head.

“Nah, they’re beautiful,” she said. She swallowed. “So cute.”

Her compliments weren’t helping the situation. She could feel her awkwardness set in, second guessing everything.

“Can we do a shot before we go?” Darcy improvised.

They all held a shot of tequila, raising their glasses as Sam yelled:

“Happy Pride!”

“Happy Pride!” they echoed, and Darcy caught Bucky’s wink before she threw her drink back, her face burning.

The streets were packed with people. Darcy kept glancing over at Bucky to check on him, but he seemed to be doing fine, Steve’s arm around his shoulders as they weaved through the crowd as a group, Sam and Nat leading the way. Darcy and Wanda were in the middle, Wanda’s wings bumping Darcy every so often.

“Sorry,” Wanda said, grinning sheepishly when it happened for a fifth time. “I can’t control these. It was a dumb choice…”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Darcy said, shaking her head.

She knew she was weak for this girl. She could do anything to her and she’d thank her for it. Acknowledging that to herself made her flush again, her lips quirking in a nervous smile as Wanda grinned back at her.

A drunk, shirtless stranger in the crowd yelled something to his friend and barrelled through the group, and Darcy was forced to move out of his way, sidestepping him and colliding with Wanda. So now she was knocking into her and babbling her apologies, feeling like an idiot. She wished she was drunk, less in her own head.

Instead of saying anything, Wanda’s hand slipped into Darcy’s, causing Darcy’s stomach to do backflips as they walked on. She felt her phone in her shorts pocket begin to buzz and she took it out with her spare hand, checking her messages.

It was Bucky:

**_HA HA HA HA HA HA_ **

Darcy gave him a quick glare over her shoulder, seeing he was blank-faced, Steve’s eyes meeting hers, his brows lifting slightly.

“ _Shut up_ ,” she mouthed to him when his mouth pulled into a smirk.

The ended up at a rooftop bar, Wanda’s fingers still twined with Darcy’s as they pushed through the sea of people. The bass coming from the massive speakers was loud enough to be felt in Darcy’s chest, and they had to yell over it to speak.

“When does it get really rowdy?” Wanda yelled by Darcy’s ear, causing Darcy’s neck to tingle.

“Maybe when the sun goes down?” she yelled back.

As if to answer their question, a drunk group of friends ran past them, and Darcy felt Wanda grip her a little tighter. When the group dispersed, Darcy looked around.

“Did we lose those other guys?”

“I guess they ditched us,” Wanda yelled back. “We’ll stick together though, right?”

A tray of shots appeared out of nowhere and Darcy was handed one by Wanda, her hands her own again. She hoped Wanda hadn’t noticed how sweaty she was with the palms stuck together.

“Cheers,” Wanda yelled, and Darcy tapped her glass with hers.

They drank, both of them wincing and grimacing, Wanda’s head leaning toward Darcy’s in a giggle, her eyes sweeping to her mouth.

“You wanna dance?”

“I can’t, I can’t dance,” Darcy yelled, shaking her head.

“Come on, dance with me,” Wanda said, taking both her hands.

She couldn’t say no. She’d be dumb to refuse. She nodded, Wanda’s grin spurring her on, and she was pulled into the dancefloor full of heaving bodies. Darcy saw a streak of red hair behind her, guessing it was Nat, but she was sucked into another world once Wanda put her arms around her neck, stepping closer so their hips touched.

This had to be gay. Darcy half expected Wanda to giggle, broadcasting some type of ‘no homo’ girls did, whatever that was. Darcy had never done this before.

Wanda stood at roughly the same height as her since Darcy’s sneakers added a couple inches to her, and Darcy could smell her better this close to her. There was something on her skin, maybe a deodorant or a perfume, and it was hard for her to convince herself she didn’t know the scent already, since it would also be a lie to say she turned her head every time the scent invaded her space.

“You’re not bad at this,” Wanda said, as they turned in a slow circle, out of time to the music. “Why hadn’t we danced before?”

Darcy didn’t know what to say, hesitating. Wanda leaned to speak directly in her ear, and Darcy felt the hairs stand up at the back of her neck:

“Am I barking up the wrong tree?”

Darcy wondered what the Sokovian equivalent of that phrase was. She watched as Wanda pulled back, searching her gaze.

Darcy pounced, kissing her on the lips before she lost her nerve. Wanda took hold of her face and returned it just as swiftly, tilting her head as Darcy felt her tongue run along the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth, sucking in a breath as Wanda slipped inside, her hands gripping her hips.

She was so soft. All Darcy wanted to do now was touch her. She itched for it, wanting to be as close to her as possible, only pulling back when she was breathless, chasing her mouth even when they both panted.

She didn’t care if everyone saw them make out, as long as they got to do it, and Wanda gave her a huge grin, grabbing her chin.

“So that’s a no?”

“I – I took way too long,” Darcy confessed, and Wanda shook her head.

“No. No way.”

-

For the rest of the day, Darcy was by Wanda’s side. She bought her drinks, danced with her, hand her hand in hers, shielded her from drunk and high folk as they survived the night… by the time they got back to the Tower, she hoped the happy party feelings of Pride hadn’t worn off.

Thankfully, no-one said anything about it, and Bucky didn’t tease her with any more texts. They met up in the foyer late that night, all of them sweaty and exhausted.

When they were alone again, sharing the elevator up to Wanda’s place, all Darcy could do was watch her, their hands joined, the silence far from comfortable – the anticipating was getting to Darcy, her tummy twisting as she tried to not screw it up.

She knew Wanda wouldn’t judge her. She just wanted it to be good for her, when Darcy knew she was inexperienced with girls. She didn’t want Wanda to lie to save her feelings.

“You okay?” Wanda said, when she fit her key in the front door, and Darcy was biting her lip.

“Yeah…”

“I might have a shower,” Wanda said, tugging off her wings with some difficulty when they were inside, and Darcy nodded, tugging off her sneakers by the front door.

There was a beat and Darcy pushed her hair out of her face, sensing Wanda moving toward her again, her hand grabbing hers.

“Do you wanna… maybe join me?”

“In the shower?” Darcy blurted.

Wanda nodded.

“Like, together?”

She wanted to smack herself in the face for how lame she was being. She pictured Bucky giving her a stone-faced, unamused stare for her stupidity.

“Yeah,” Wanda said, leaning in to brush her lips with hers. “I was hoping…”

Darcy sighed into the kiss, closing her eyes as she sunk into Wanda’s touch, their tongues gliding together. She’d been scared for so long, when she could have been kissing Wanda instead.

They eventually got to the bathroom, Wanda flipping the light on as Darcy glanced around, seeing the mess that matched hers, her tummy flipping as Wanda stepped away to reach into the shower and turn it on.

She kept her eyes on Darcy as she then stripped down, stepping back under the water, leaving Darcy standing there, her hands itching to touch.

She yanked off her clothes and glasses, struggling with her bra the most, not truly able to believe it was happening, not yet.

She slid into the shower, Wanda’s back to hers, and she slowly turned around kissing her. Darcy wanted to get a proper look at her, but she wanted to kiss her, her hands mapping out the curves of Wanda’s shoulders and waist. She turned them so Wanda was pressed into the tiles of the wall, the water beating down Darcy’s back as she crowded her, hoping she wasn’t shaking as her hand made a slow descent from Wanda’s stomach to between her legs.

Darcy watched Wanda’s face, seeing the smile that spread across her face as she trailed a hand down to the cut of her.

Wanda’s eyes dipped to Darcy’s bare chest and she gave a little gasp when Darcy began to circle her clit with her thumb.

The kiss they shared was wet and clumsy, shower spray on both of them, and it wasn’t ideal, but Darcy was determined, Wanda’s thigh between hers, rocking against her as they tussled against the tiles…

With their foreheads pressed together, Wanda’s hand reaching to move the spray away from them, Darcy fucked her with her fingers, their lips brushing as they panted…

Wanda squeezed her fingers, shuddering, and Darcy’s whole body felt alight with it, knowing she got her there, when that morning she’d been so adamant with Bucky.

-

Sometime later, curled up on the couch, Wanda’s thumb brushing Darcy’s pebbled nipple, Darcy’s hand deep in her hair as she kissed Wanda’s temple, their legs tangled, they were both fighting off sleep.

“We should get dressed,” Wanda said, but she was half-hearted at best.

Darcy gave a throaty chuckle.

“Maybe. Later.”

“Yeah, later,” Wanda whispered, leaning up to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com)


End file.
